


Tag Team Rent Boyfriends

by stubliminalmessaging



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Voyeurism, basically an alternate way the scene from 4x09 could have gone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if instead of beating that old guy up and robbing him in 4x09 our Gallavich boys let him watch them do the do for money instead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tag Team Rent Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> this occurred to me when i was watching the episode the first time and saw the cogs working in mickey's head as he formed his plan in 4x09

                “Thinks he can buy whatever he wants ‘cause he’s got a Rolex and an S-Class,” Mickey growled, watching the car tear off down the street and then turning to Ian. “That shit happen to you often?”

 

                “Every night,” Ian replied, shrugging and turning to walk into the club.

 

                “Rich dudes?” Mickey asked, causing Ian to pause.

 

                “Gotta get to work,” Ian said, turning away again.

 

                “Ay, hey, hold on,” Mickey called. When Ian stopped and looked back at him Mickey said; “Tell your boss you’re goin’ home sick tonight.”

 

                “Sick?” Ian asked, bordering on exasperated.

 

                “Yeah, whatever,” Mickey gestured vaguely. “Tell him you got AIDS.”

 

-

 

                “Slower.”

 

                Ian took Mickey’s questing hands where they groped at his hips and pulled him in against him. He held them and looked down at Mickey who was just this side of anxious. “Slow down, Jack. It’s not a race.”

 

                “Yes, _Jack_. Take it easy.”

 

                “Fuck off,” Mickey spat, glaring over Ian’s shoulder at their guest; some old guy Ian had picked up at the motel bar. He pulled his own hands free of Ian’s grasp, then stripped off his own shirt. “We doin’ this or what?”

 

                “Yeah,” Ian replied softly, smiling in the most genuine way Mickey had seen him do since he’d left. He crawled closer to Mickey on his knees and initiated a deep kiss which Mickey warmed up to quickly. Ian’s wide hands smoothed down Mickey’s chest and he practically purred in appreciation.

 

                “Push him down on the bed, Curtis,” their guest said, effectively breaking the spell Ian had on Mickey, shattering their moment. Mickey met Ian’s eyes and rolled his at how Ian smirked at him. He didn’t resist when Ian shoved him down on the bed and climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. He tilted his pelvis in a way that was sure to press down on Mickey’s cock and stripped his shirt off.

 

                He tossed it aside and the old guy snagged it off the floor, grinning this nasty smile and inhaling Ian’s scent off it like the fucking creep he was. Mickey was pretty unnerved by it, but Ian kept him too distracted to make some snarky comment.

 

                Under the instruction of their guest they’d stripped each other down and Mickey was worshipping Ian’s cock, each lick and suck and stroke directed by the old man in the corner. He made a comment about the size of Ian’s cock and coaxed him over closer. “Come here, Curtis. Let me touch it for myself.”

 

                “Fuck no,” Mickey said without a second’s hesitation. Ian hadn’t even bothered to move but Mickey still held him by the hips so he couldn’t obey the instruction. Mickey looked at Ian who averted his gaze, then back to the old guy who looked at him with a frown and a cocked eyebrow. “You didn’t fuckin’ pay to touch him. I don’t let anyone else touch what’s mine.”

 

                Ian looked down at the floor and smiled a little in spite of himself. Their guest chuckled and held his hands up in defense, “Alright, Jack. I wouldn’t ever get in the way of some brutal possessive top. Especially not a tough-looking one like you. I have no desire for a broken nose.”

 

                “You’re more likely to get bruised balls,” Ian admitted drily. “He usually goes for the crotch.”

 

                “Right. I’ll be keeping my hands to myself then. Wouldn’t wanna piss off the guard dog,” he smiled playfully at Mickey, who didn’t return it. He sat back in his chair and gestured between them. “Carry on, boys. Don’t let me distract you.”

 

                Mickey threw another eye-roll his way before he turned his attention back to Ian. Brutal top, huh? He could roll with that. “Roll over, Curt.”

 

                Ian eyed Mickey and gave him a quirky little smile before he moved to obey. He was halted by their guest, who said ‘no’ and paused while both boys looked at him. Ian was curious and Mickey was murderous.

 

                “I want you to bottom, Jack,” he said, looking smug, as if he’d thrown some kind of wrench into their dynamic that would be hard to get past. “I’d love to see this cute twink try and fuck you when you’re so aggressive.”

 

                Mickey stared down at Ian who just grinned and raised his eyebrows. Mickey’s jaw twitched with how hard he fought his smile and when he looked back at the old guy he was scowling again.

 

                “That going to be a problem, boys?” he asked, smirking.

 

                “It’s just not what we usually do...” Ian admitted, acting shy but Mickey could see in his eyes he was playing this old chump. He was never any good at acting, but lying came naturally to him so he figured he’d manage. “I just don’t know if I can top you, Jack. You’re just so forceful and dominant...”

 

                “I think you’ll manage,” their guest remarked before Mickey had a chance. Based on his tone he was totally buying Ian’s act; poor little gay boy, only knows how to be a dick receptacle, had no idea how to fuck his partner silly like a real man. This old perv was going to be surprised.

 

                “I don’t know if I can do this...” Mickey said, sitting back and crossing his arms over his chest.

 

                “But we really need the money, Jack...” Ian said softly, as if just for Mickey. Mickey, in turn, was impressed by how well Ian set this up. He just kept adding layer after layer and the old fucker was lapping it up. Mickey felt an overwhelming amount of pride; his boyfriend had developed into a great conman. He never would have guessed fifteen-year-old Gallagher with his bangs and freckles would end up like this. He chose not to think of _how_ he’d gotten there.

 

                “I would appreciate if you boys would make up your minds,” their guest said, a little impatient. Ordering the duo to switch up their _strict_ dynamic just for him obviously had him eager. “I don’t like having my time wasted.”

 

                Ian shuffled in closer to Mickey again, tipping his head up with a gentle nudge to his chin. He kissed Mickey softly and after a moment his hand wandered down and closed around his cock, stroking him slowly. Mickey groaned against Ian’s mouth and eagerly returned the kiss, introducing his tongue into their embrace. They grew heated quickly and soon Mickey was panting against Ian’s mouth. “Fuck, Curtis... yeah, let’s do it.”

 

                “Great,” their guest said, completely unwelcome to the two boys. He looked pleased and Ian looked victorious. “Now carry on. Do whatever you want to each other. I only ask that Curtis tops.”

 

                “We can do that, can’t we Jack?” Ian asked and Mickey almost wanted to punch him with how goofy his smile was.

 

                “Just shut up and get the fuck on me,” Mickey said, grinning when Ian pulled him in closer, dragging him down and practically shoving his mouth onto his cock. Mickey picked it up without missing a beat, bobbing his head and sucking eagerly.

 

                Ian moved his hand from where he pushed down on Mickey’s head and found their bottle of lube on the bed. He slicked up a pair of digits and stretched his hand down the entire length of Mickey’s body. He stroked the slippery tips of his fingers down over Mickey’s tailbone and to his entrance, pressing against it. Mickey’s moan was muffled as Ian impaled him with his wet fingers.

 

                “Fuck,” Ian breathed, appreciating Mickey’s mouth. The harder he drilled his fingers into Mickey, the sloppier and more desperate he got.

 

                “Have you ever been fucked before?” their guest asked, drawing Ian’s attention for the first time since he last spoke. Rather than having Mickey pause to answer, Ian did instead.

 

                “You haven’t, have you, Jack?” he asked, and Mickey shook his head as much as he could. Another layer added to the porn-like fantasy set up of it – as far as the old bastard knew, he was watching a staunch top take a sizeable cock in the ass for the first time. Maybe he’d even pay more for it in the end?

 

                Ian worked a third finger into him and was considering a fourth when Mickey finally pulled back off his cock. He was panting like an animal in heat which pleased Ian for sure and probably turned the old guy on too since they heard a zipper being undone from over in the corner.

 

                “Just fuck me already, Firecrotch,” Mickey breathed and Ian warmed at the old familiar nickname. If he couldn’t have Mickey moan and gasp his actual name, then he’d make do with that. It brought back some pretty fucking hot memories anyways so he had no complaints.

 

                “Alright, alright. I swear you’re the bossiest,” Ian mumbled as he climbed off the bed and went rifling through his backpack for a condom. Mickey enjoyed the view while Ian was bent over and so did the old fucker in the corner, much to Mickey’s disapproval. Fortunately Ian found it quickly and climbed back across the bed on his knees.

 

                “Hands and knees,” he ordered with a smirk, giving Mickey’s ass a slap. He gritted his teeth to prevent an embarrassing noise from escaping and did as he was told, getting up on all fours and looking over his shoulder at Ian. The younger boy winked at him and unwrapped the condom, then rolled it on. He lined up and pressed into Mickey slower than he would have liked, but Mickey reminded himself that he was supposed to be an anal virgin. He bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut and clutched at the sheets, tenser than he normally would have been though it did make Ian feel even bigger.

 

                “Roll him over. I want to see where you’re entering him,” their guest said after Ian had barely started moving. Mickey huffed in annoyance and impatience but let Ian roll him over anyways. He pulled out and flipped Mickey onto his back, pushing and nudging at him until he was laid with the top of his head facing their guest and he could see where they would be joined.

 

                Ian gripped Mickey by the hips and hauled him back so he was lined up. He pushed Mickey’s legs up and open, and shoved himself back inside. Mickey stroked lazily at his cock until Ian started fucking him again, and then he had to squeeze his balls to keep from coming. Maybe having this old pervert watch wasn’t such a bad thing; Gallagher had brought his A-game tonight.

 

                Mickey reached for Ian and so the redhead obliged, pressing Mickey into the mattress and kissing him deeply. Their guest complained, said he couldn’t see, but Ian and Mickey ignored him and made out enthusiastically. Mickey clutched at Ian’s shoulders and held him there, and even when Ian tried to pull back and sit up straight so he could plow Mickey properly he kept kissing Ian. Partially it was jealousy; he didn’t want the old fucker in the corner to be witness to something so intimate. Mostly it was just for the sake of it though. He hadn’t had Ian back very long and he intended to make up for lost time and that included all the times they hadn’t kissed too.

 

                “Boys, I’m not gonna pay you if I don’t get to see,” their guest reminded them, and that drove them to part. Ian sat up and hooked his hands over Mickey’s hips, pulling him back on his cock. He ignored Mickey’s protest and demands to go faster and took his time, sliding his cock in and out of Mickey slowly enough for their guest to see every second of it. Mickey swore and wrapped one of his legs around Ian’s waist, pulling him in deeper.

 

                “C’mon, Firecrotch. S’ain’t a leisurely fuckin’ Sunday stroll. Get to it,” Mickey tugged at Ian’s hair and the redhead chuckled before he did as he was told.

 

                It felt like they’d been humping forever, but it was the best forever. Aside from the unwanted mouth-breather in the corner, it was really the proper reunion they’d needed. At Ian’s place all they managed was a couple quick fucks while everyone was noisy and unaware downstairs, and that one time when they showered together and jerked each other off. They never got to take their time or be loud or properly appreciate each other, and this time they got to. To say they never wanted it to end would be an understatement.

 

                “Jesus Christ, it’s not like we’re chargin’ by the hour,” Mickey growled when their guest complained for what felt like that millionth time that they were taking too long.

 

                “That may be true, but I haven’t got all night,” he said, scowling a little even as he tugged at his gross old man dick (as Mickey put it). “I’m going home to my wife tomorrow and I’d like to get some sleep tonight.”

 

                “Don’t let us fuckin’ keep you, man,” Mickey craned his head back to smirk at him. “We could go at it all night long.”

 

                “I don’t doubt that,” he said, perhaps a little nostalgic as he watched the pair writhing together. “But if you draw it out much longer, I’m not going to pay you. You’re here for _my_ pleasure, not your own.”

 

                “A’ight, fuck,” Mickey said, his words biting at first but dissolving into a sigh. Ian shoved him down again, pushing his legs wider apart and tilting his pelvis to change the angle. Mickey bit down hard on his lip then, because Ian knew what the change in angle did to him. Biting his lip did nothing to keep him quiet though, since Ian had him moaning out his orgasm as he pounded away at his prostate.

 

                “Pull out,” the old guy gasped, fapping away at his own cock. “Pull out and come on his belly.”

 

                Ian did as he was told, pulling out of Mickey who cursed since he liked Ian to finish inside him. He peeled off the condom and tossed it aside, crouching over Mickey’s abdomen and jerking off without much fanfare. He held back until their guest came first in his own hand, his shoulders curling in and breath coming out in stuttered gasps.

 

                Mickey’s hand joined Ian’s as he stroked himself off, helping him along. He hissed filthy promises to Ian as he did so, and the redhead stooped down and kissed Mickey as he came. Mickey bit at Ian’s lip and growled, fingers leaving Ian’s cock to drag through the mess on his stomach, mixing their semen together. He left sticky streaks all the way up to his collarbones, painting Ian’s claim all over himself with his spunk.

 

                Ian liked the mess on himself less, so once he’d finished he broke the kiss and flopped next to Mickey. They lay there together quietly for awhile, kissing lazily and touching each other. Fingers grazed over ribcages and played with nipples and stroked fondly over hipbones.

 

                They’d nearly forgotten that they were being watched until they heard the rustling of fabric from the corner and Ian leaned up on his elbow to watch their guest fixing his clothes and gathering up his things. He paused walking past the bed and looked down at them.

 

                “Can I find you again? That was extraordinary.”

 

                Ian opened his mouth to reply, but Mickey spoke first. “If you’re askin’ for a number or a business card or somethin’, you can fuck right off.”

 

                “I would pay even more for a repeat performance. Even if you were a bit more defiant than I’d hoped,” he eyed Mickey in particular. “I liked that more than I thought I wou-“

 

                “Whatever. Quit yappin’ and leave the fuckin’ money on the table.”

 

                “You’re sure?” he asked, but he was taking out his wallet and counting up bills anyway.

 

                “Yes, we’re sure,” Ian answered this time. He watched their guest place the wad of bills on the nightstand and noted how he hovered instead of leaving. “Please leave.”

 

                He looked disappointed, but he did leave without another word. Ian sat up and crawled over to the edge of the bed, snagging the money off the table. He flipped through the bills smugly, grinning. Mickey watched him as he counted the money and allowed a tired smile himself.

 

                “We did it, baby,” Ian enthused.

 

                “I’m not your fuckin’ baby,” Mickey mumbled, stretching out on the bed and luxuriating in his own laziness. He felt and looked the picture of hedonism; spread out on the expensive sheets of this expensive motel room bed counting bills and covered in a mix of his own semen and Ian’s.

 

                Ian’s enthusiasm was stifling and if Mickey had less things on his plate he might worry more. It nagged at the back of his mind and kept him from being truly pleased by their achievement. Still, when Ian went for a high five, he returned it, and didn’t pull away when Ian transitioned it into hand-holding right afterwards.


End file.
